Weekend with Alice
by take a bite
Summary: Bella goes to spend a weekend with "Alice". Post Eclipse, pre Breaking Dawn, no spoilers of any kind. Eventual lemons. Complete! Will start a sequel if wanted!
1. Spend the night?

AN: Not like my other fic

**AN: Not like my other fic. Eventual lemon(s)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, I only dream.**

"Bella, phone!"

"Alright, one second!"

I ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone from my dad.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hi."

"Oh! Hey Edward."

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night with _Alice_ this weekend." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me ask Charlie."

I turned and called in the direction on the living room.

"Dad, can I spend the weekend with Alice?" As if I had to ask, my dad was convinced Alice was his other daughter by now.

"Dad?"

"Oh, um, yeah, sure. I'm going over to go fishing with Billy anyway."

I turned back to the phone. "Yeah, _Alice, _I can come over." I smirked.

"Perfect." Edward growled. "Be over around seven, okay?"

I answered back a quick "Yes." And went upstairs to shower and pack for my weekend.

**--**

I pulled into the driveway of the Cullen house at 7:00 sharp. I walked to the front door and found a note.

"_Dear Bella,_

_I saw what activities you had in store for the night, (Don't worry, nothing bad) so I packed you an alternate bag. Don't peek or I'll run home as soon as I see and take you shopping so help me! Have fun, and don't look until the time is right!_

Love, the little pixie, Alice

I sighed, put the note away, and knocked on the door, of course, all of two seconds later Edward was standing there smiling my favorite smile.

He started to say something, but I couldn't take my focus off of his face, his lips moving, but I could hear no words. "_God."_ I thought. _" I want him, now."_

"Okay?"

I snapped out of my daze. "Huh?"

He chuckled lightly. "I said, that if it was alright with you, could we go stay at a cabin, but, if you'd rather stay here, I'm fine." He paused. "Okay?" He said smugly.

I blushed; so glad that he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Yeah, sounds great!"

His eyes smoldered as he flashed another brilliant smile. "Great, be right back."

Before I could blink he had gone upstairs, grabbed his bag, returned, grabbed me and _my_ bags, and seated us in the car.

"_Wow." _I thought. _"He must be in a rush."_

I looked back at the bag Alice had packed me in wonder, what on _earth_ was going to happen this weekend?


	2. The Cabin

AN: Reviews are love, and I feel very loved right now, thanks to everybody who reviewed, sorry to keep you waiting with the up

**AN: Reviews are love, and I feel **_**very**_** loved right now, thanks to everybody who reviewed, sorry to keep you waiting with the update. Lets keep the love coming people, thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Stephenie Meyer owns all…but I can still dream….**

With me making Edward drive a nice_ slow_ pace of eighty-five miles-per-hour, we reached the cabin in roughly an hour. Most of the drive was spent in silence; I asked him what he had planned he simply turned and said.

"Silly, Bella, can't have me ruining my surprise now can we?"

After that we both receded into our thoughts.

I was woken from my daze as we reached the cabin. I had been there barely three seconds before I was awe struck. The word "cabin" was a mild understatement. It was two stories with a solid log wood outer frame, and to top it all off, it had a wrap around porch that was lined with lanterns.

"Edward, it's…it's..."

"Beautiful."

I turned to look at him but was shocked to actually meet his gaze. I blushed as I finally figured out the compliment.

"Thank you."

He smiled warmly. "There's no need to thank me, Bella. I have no problem with telling the truth."

I chanced a look at him once again, his eyes were even brighter, and my blush deepened.

He, seeing this, chuckled.

"Lets get you inside before you freeze."

I just noticed the goose bumps on my arms, so I quickly agreed.

**--**

Inside the cabin was just as glorious as the outside. It was furnished all with what looked like antiques. There was a large bedroom with a replica of the bed that currently inhabited Edwards' room. The bathroom had a monstrous bathtub adorned with flower petals ranging from roses to columbines.

All of a sudden I felt cool arms enclose around my waist and Edward set is head on my shoulder. I turned to thank him for the beauty and time involved in the rooms, but my feet were knocked out from under me and I found myself seated at a table.

I looked to the dish in front of me and couldn't help but smile. My living Adonis had taken the time to make Mushroom Ravioli, the same thing I had that night in Port Angeles. Just thinking of all of the effort Edward put towards making ordinary, plain, me happy.

Edward was seated next to me, his face glowing with happiness.

With every bite I took, Edward was clearly growing happier. I sat there in front of my smiling vampire boyfriend, and ate every last bit. After I was done, I licked my fingers childishly to amuse him that sent us both into a laughing frenzy.

When we had calmed down I turned to him.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you."

He smiled my favorite smile.

"Your welcome, my beautiful Bella."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. I was automatically dazed, I pulled away moments later and took a breath. Edward chuckled and moved his hands to my hips and his mouth to my neck, lightly applying kisses to every exposed inch of skin. I bit back a moan and tilted my head to the side to allow him better access.

Too soon after, he stopped, his eyes worried.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I…I...um…"

He moved his hands from my waist to the table in front of us, clearly feeling ashamed.

I internally groaned. "_Damn his self control!_" I smirked. "_Fine, I'll take matters into my own hands._"

With shocking gracefulness, I pivoted my body and swung my left leg over his lap so that I was straddling him.

"Bella?"

Before he could say anything else, I crashed my lips to his with as much force as I could muster but he stayed completely still.

Seconds later he gave in and moved his lips timidly against mine. We both began to tangle our hands in the others hair, panting lightly. In the ecstasy of the moment, I ground my hips against his, earning a groan from both of us.

Again, I broke away, not to breath, but to attach my lips to his neck. I began to suck, lick, and kiss the hollow of his jaw. Trying to test my boundaries, I bit lightly into the base of his neck and earned a moan.

Shortly after, I found my self pulled away and seated in Edwards' lap. I sighed madly.

"Edward, why'd you stop?"

He growled behind me.

"Edward?" I was starting to get a little scared.

"Yes, Bella?"

Oh wow, was he _trying _to sound seductive?

"Are you okay?" I gasped roughly

"I'm fine." He purred

"_Oh, God._" I thought. "_What's going on now?_"

"The only problem here…" He continued, softly grinding his hips against me. "Is that I think I may be in the mood for a bath."

He ran his icy tongue over my earlobe and spoke in barely a whisper to my ears.

"Care to join me?"

I gulped.

"Um…um…" My mind was lost.

"Um?" Edward purred.

"I…I'll be right back."

I slide off his lap and ran into the bedroom.

"_Where the _hell _is that bag Alice packed?_"


	3. Remind me

AN: Wow, thanks for reviewing

AN: Wow, thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to update. This is my first attempt at a lemon, so any criticisms and flames are welcome.

**Disclaimer: Alas, Stephenie Meyer still owns my fictional love (daydreams).**

I searched every square inch that was visible in the bedroom.

"_Damn it, Bella!" _I scolded myself. _"Why can't _you _carry _your _bags?"_

"_Because our boyfriend is old fashioned and polite."_

"_Don't forget strong!"_

"_Damn his old fashioned, polite, and strong self! He should let _us_ carry _our _own bags!!_

I paused. _"Did I _really_ just do that?"_

"_Yeah, you did…Wait, no, I, _I _…I'm crazy aren't I?"_

"_Ye..."_

"_Don't answer that!"_

I shook myself out of my internal conversation.

"Oh! Right, bag!"

I walked over to the last dresser and pulled open the middle drawer.

"Thank God." I muttered, hoping Edward didn't hear.

I opened the bag and was shocked. Did this even _qualify_ as clothing?

In my hands was the skimpiest piece of black lace to ever be seen on this green earth. Not so shockingly, a letter from Alice was attached.

_Bella, I already saw tonight, everything will go fine, now, put on the lace, some eyeliner, and you'll be fine. Remember though; hurry up, Edwards' waiting for you in the bathroom._

_Love, the little pixie, Alice._

I sighed and followed her instructions.

I turned and looked in the mirror. _"Wow, I look good!"_

I took my time in slowly walking across the room to reach the bathroom doorway.

Surprisingly, I wasn't that nervous…this might work.

I walked in to the bathroom and found my attention on the naked back facing me from the bathtub.

"Bella..." Edward breathed lightly. "What took you so long?"

I smirked. "Turn around and see." I teased him lightly.

He spun around slowly and kept his eyes closed until he was facing me completely.

As he opened his eyes, I could clearly see his eyes darken from liquid gold, to dark onyx. Everything I knew about him told me to be afraid, to run at that moment, but in his eyes, I saw the pure love, lust, and outrageous desire behind the dark pigment.

Before I knew it his lips were against mine. I gasped at the jolt of electricity that flowed from his body along with his new passion.

He took my gasp as an opportunity to push his tongue through my lips. I could taste him, sweet, blissful, intoxicating. I reacted immediately, throwing my arms around his neck in what would be a chokehold and began to kiss him with more ferocity.

I bit down harshly on his bottom lip, earning a moan of pleasure. He grabbed my knees and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt slight pressure on my chest and then nothing but his cold body where the lace use to lay. The sudden cold contact caused me to arch against him. He took this time to abuse my neck and chest with quick swiped of his tongue.

I couldn't stop the light moans as they escaped from my throat. I was in heaven, right where I belonged with Edward.

He gingerly bit down at the base of my neck, careful not to break the skin.

Just the idea of his teeth on my body sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

"Edward." I panted.

"I don't care where we are, I don't care what happens, just now_ please._

I looked in to his eyes and saw the love and devotion smoldering on the surface, but, underneath it all, I saw fear.

I placed my hands on his face and stared in to his gaze.

"Edward, I trust you, nothing bad will happen."

His eyes softened slightly.

"Bella…" He sighed.

I kissed his lips encouragingly.

"We can do this, Edward."

"Bella…if I _hurt_ you…I couldn't live with myself."

I looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"Alright, Bella."

He sat my legs down and guided me to the bedroom.

Even though he had been naked the entire time I was just now taking in Edwards' body. I suddenly felt self-conscious and tried to cover myself.

"Silly, Bella." Edward chuckled. "Don't hide yourself from me, you're the most beautiful creature this world has ever seen."

He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards the bed, spinning me so that the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed.

I lied back, pulling him with me into the middle of the bed.

He kissed me passionately white simultaneously removing the last piece of restricting lace from my legs.

He looked into my eyes warmly and breathed his cool breath over my face.

"Breathe, Bella."

I was so intoxicated by his scent that I didn't even notice he had entered me until I felt a flash of pain that was soon replaced with pure pleasure.

A single tear rolled down my cheek from the brief pain.

"Bella, love, are you okay?"

"It's okay, Edward, I'm fine."

"What an understatement"

He slowly began to move, setting a pace that didn't hinder his control. Pressure began to build until we were both moaning the others' name.

I couldn't tell if it was minutes, hours, or days later, that the pressure became too much and I arched into Edward as I was thrown into pure ecstasy.

He thrust a few more times until I felt coolness spread through my body.

We both lay there panting and trying to catch our breath.

He rolled on his side and pulled me to him.

"Bella, my beautiful, Bella." He muttered sweetly into the top of my head.

"I love you, Edward, thank you."

I snuggled closer to his chest.

"I love you too, Bella, thank you.'

I lifted my head up and kissed him softly.

We both began to speak at the same time.

"You go first, love."

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"How about we speak at the same time?"

He chuckled. "Alright."

"One." I began.

"Two." He smirked, playing along.

"Three." We spoke together.

"Remind me to thank Alice."

**AN: Should I continue on with the weekend, start on the following week, or keep it as is?**


End file.
